


Like Cats and Dogs

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: Harry and Draco have different ideas about the perfect pet for Teddy.Written as a birthday gift for enchanted_jae





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

**A/N:** This little story is a birthday offering for enchanted_jae.

 **Beta:** The lovely **groolover** came to my rescue with a quick beta and britpick - any remaining errors are mine. And - as always - thanks to **Sevfan** for catching everything I miss! 

**Disclaimer:** No money will ever be made from this. Everything belongs to JKR.

 

**Like Cats and Dogs**

 

“Draco knows where the two of you are going, Harry. Why don’t you just Side-Along with him?” Andromeda walked with the two wizards to the Apparition point just outside her garden gate.

Harry tried to ignore the blush he could feel rising up past his shirt collar. Hopefully, if the others noticed, they would put it down to the unseasonable warmth of the spring day. Harry couldn’t fool himself, however. Just the thought of being close enough to Draco for a Side-Along had his heart racing. “I don’t want to impose -”

Draco huffed and pinned him with a particularly penetrating look. “Too late, Potter.”

“Harry.” Harry reminded him immediately.

“Harry,” Draco corrected automatically. It was a thing they did. Draco never _really_ forgot they were now on first name basis – and had been for the last few years. He just continued to slip in a ‘Potter’ from time to time on general principle. “You’re the one who insists on going with me to the Kneazle breeder to have a say in choosing a pet for Teddy. If you would just, for once, trust my judgment -”

“I do trust your judgment,” Harry insisted, ignoring Draco’s huff of disagreement. “But if I really had a say in choosing a pet, Teddy would have a dog.”

“He wants a Kneazle!” Andromeda and Draco said together – this conversation had already run this course more than a few times.

“Not all Kneazles are monsters like that ginger terror of Granger’s,” Draco said. “What was the name? Crapshakes… Cruelspanks…Ronald…”

“ _Crookshanks_!” Harry said with more than a hint of irritation. “And I know that all Kneazles aren’t… ill-tempered. Probably. I just thought Teddy would prefer a dog.”

Andromeda sighed. “Harry, just because you prefer dogs -” 

“And just because his father was a wolf,” Draco interrupted his aunt, “that’s no reason to assume that Teddy would have some kind of affinity or something for canines.” 

Harry sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “Fine. Let’s go and find a Kneazle.”

Andromeda smiled indulgently and stretched up to kiss Harry’s cheek. “It will be fine. You might even find that you like them.”

Harry didn’t voice his doubts about that, knowing that he was on the losing end of this argument. How could he not be – when Andromeda and Draco had ganged up against him? The kiss did assuage his discontent a bit, though. 

“Shall we go then, Harry?” Draco asked, holding out a hand to him.

Harry felt the blush re-emerge and avoided looking at Draco as he moved closer and took the proffered hand. No sooner had Draco’s fingers closed around his than Harry found himself pulled into a tight embrace. His gaze flew to Draco’s face and he was not surprised to find a wicked smirk in place there. 

“Wouldn’t want to lose you,” Draco said, pitching his voice low in a way that he had noticed Harry react to before. It was foolish, he knew, to flirt with Harry. They had come a long way since their school rivalry, but he knew Harry Potter was as far above him as the stars in the sky. Draco had decided to content himself with the odd friendship they had achieved and, though he knew it was somewhat pathetic, seek nothing beyond these ‘accidental’ touches. Still, he was almost certain he detected a little shiver from the man in his arms before he turned, Apparating them to their intended destination.

They emerged on the side of a quiet country lane. A drive led up to a good-sized house set far back from the road. Harry, taking in the peaceful scene around him, was momentarily distracted from the fact that he was still in Draco’s arms. 

“Really, Potter -”

“Harry.”

“Harry. Really – I know you are attached to that mundane mutt of yours, but must you bring bits of him with you everywhere you go?” Draco was holding up a hair that he had plucked from Harry’s shirt.

Pulling himself out of Draco’s arms, Harry, somewhat self-consciously, brushed the few dog hairs he could see from his shirt and jeans. “What, you’re going to tell me that magical animals don’t shed?”

“Of course they do,” Draco admitted. “But there _are_ spells to remove pet hair from one’s clothing.” In the past, this would have been the perfect opportunity for Draco to make some cutting remark about Harry’s clothes. It was a mark of the maturity of their relationship, however, that Draco no longer teased Harry about his wardrobe. Or it could have been because, though he insisted on casual attire whenever possible, Harry’s clothing was no longer old and ill-fitting. “But I still don’t understand why you insisted on getting an ordinary dog when you could have had a Crup.”

“Because, evidently, there are no homeless Crups,” Harry explained. “I got Seeker from an organization that had rescued him from a puppy farm.” Harry turned away from Draco and started down the drive towards the house. 

“Puppy farm?” Draco asked, following along at the pace Harry set.

“A disreputable breeder,” Harry explained. “They keep the dogs in horrible conditions and are only concerned about making a profit.”

Draco frowned. “Are there no Muggle laws regulating the breeders?” 

“Of course,” Harry said. “And there are breeders who take good care of their animals. But there are too many who don’t and the laws are sometimes hard to enforce. Seeker and his littermates were kept in very small, filthy cages. They hadn’t been given enough to eat. The rescue group gave them food and medical attention, but it was too late for some of them.” Harry’s voice had dropped almost to a whisper when he said, “No one should be treated like that.”

Harry had continued looking straight ahead as he described the puppy farm. Draco had tried to keep his eyes on the house they were approaching, but couldn’t help glancing at Harry. He had heard, from Andromeda and some of Harry’s friends, of the conditions of his upbringing in the home of his Muggle relatives. Draco supposed, then, that it was not surprising that Harry would choose a pet so desperately in need of love and care.

“You’re right,” Draco said. “Seeker is very lucky to have been rescued.” He waited until Harry turned to him before adding, “I speak from experience.”

Harry felt his blush rising again. It had been almost four years since the final battle, but Draco still, from time to time, found ways to express his gratitude for being rescued from the fire in the Room of Requirement. And every time Harry was hit with a sense memory of heat rolling over him in waves and the smell of burning debris and the feel of Draco’s body pressed against him.

Harry momentarily forgot to breathe and had to inhale deeply before he could say, “Well, we’re here, I guess.” He turned his gaze away from Draco’s to look again toward the house. “Kneazles await within,” he said, moving to ring the bell.

An ancient witch answered the door and clapped her hands in delight the moment she saw them. “Oh of course, it’s you!” she said as she ushered them in. “The lovely young men from my Rolf’s wedding. Won’t Luna be sorry she missed you!”

“Hello, Mrs. Scamander,” Draco greeted her. “Lovely to see you again.” 

“Yes, yes, Kneazles this way,” she said as she led them through the large house. “So you’re together now and looking for your first pet? Can’t go wrong with a Kneazle. This way, now.” 

Draco smiled at Harry’s look of alarm at the old woman’s comment about them being ‘together’ and was ready with a saucy wink when Harry glanced his way. Harry’s blush was back with a vengeance, but Draco was pleased to note it accompanied a hint of a smile.

Mrs. Scamander opened a door to a large, sunny room. Light poured in from the wall of windows and Harry immediately noticed several balls of fluff basking in it. Draco brushed past him and entered the room. The kittens immediately scattered, disappearing under the furniture. To Harry’s surprise, Draco lowered himself to the floor and sat, waiting for feline curiosity to lure the kittens back out.

“Go on in, now,” Mrs. Scamander said to Harry. “The kittens will need to become acquainted with both of you. Oh! Such a lovely couple you make! Luna was right about that – said the two of you were meant for each other.”

Harry was uncertain what to say. “Oh… well. Luna has some strange ideas sometimes,” he said as he moved past her into the room, wondering if he should have just let her misconception about him and Draco pass.

Mrs. Scamander paused in turning to leave and, cocking her head a bit – not unlike a curious cat – said, “Does she?” The idea certainly appeared to be news to her. “Ah well,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Strange ideas are sometimes the best. Go on, now.” 

The door closed and Harry turned to find Draco covered in kittens. It was the most adorable thing Harry had ever seen and he stood grinning at the sight. Draco, smiling in obvious delight, teased the kittens with a bit of string. As Harry approached, the kittens fled once more. The look Draco directed up at the intruder was downright accusatory.

“Sorry,” Harry offered sheepishly as he dropped to the floor in front of Draco. “You didn’t tell me we were coming to see Rolf’s grandmother.”

“Porpentina Scamander has been the most reputable Kneazle breeder in Britain for years,” Draco explained, picking up a jingling toy. He held it down by his leg and shook it, trying to tempt the kittens to return. “Although, I didn’t realize she was still in the business until Andromeda told me who she had contacted about obtaining Teddy’s birthday gift.”

Harry found a stick with a string attached to a small shiny toy fish. He cast the toy out like a fishing line and pulled it back along the carpeted floor. He smiled when a couple of pink kitten noses appeared from under the sofa, so he repeated the action, putting the fish in closer proximity to the curious kittens.

“Careful there, Harry,” Draco teased. “You may be jeopardizing your status as a hardcore canine proponent.” Three kittens were creeping carefully toward Draco’s jingling toy as if trying to encourage each other to brave the charge.

“I never said they weren’t cute,” Harry said, still smiling. Suddenly a blur of black fur shot from under the sofa and pounced upon the toy fish. Harry laughed, tugging gently on the toy. A second kitten popped out from the safety of the sofa and attacked the tail of the black kitten. 

Soon Harry and Draco were surrounded by eight Kneazle kittens that now seemed completely unafraid of climbing all over the two wizards. They spent the next half hour playing with the kittens, gauging personalities and temperaments. The kittens were varied in colors but all seemed to have very fluffy fur. Draco explained that some of the kittens would lose their fluffiness as they developed their sleeker, adult coats.

“But the fluff is so soft,” Harry said. He was tossing a tiny ball out to a particularly fluffy kitten with a mostly speckled grey coat and darker markings around the face. This was the one that had pounced on the black kitten’s tail earlier. Harry was enchanted by the way this kitten never tired of retrieving the little ball – almost like a puppy might. He turned to tell Draco that he had identified a promising candidate to find his companion nuzzling the face of a fat, fluffy white kitten.

Draco noticed Harry watching him. “Isn’t he sweet, Harry?” As Draco brushed a hand through the kitten’s fluff, Harry noticed that there were golden undertones to the fur. It reminded him of Seeker, his golden retriever pup.

“So is that the one you think Teddy would like?” Harry tried not to sound disappointed. He had really hoped the speckled grey would be the one they would take to Teddy.

“No, I don’t think so,” Draco said with a sigh. “Probably that speckled grey one you’ve been playing with is a good choice. And you seem to like that one. This one’s so sweet, though.”

Harry watched Draco and the white-gold kitten exchange mutual looks of adoration, wishing he could garner that kind of attention from the man. “Maybe you should take that one. You don’t have a pet do you?”

Draco eyes widened. With obvious difficulty, he put the kitten on the floor and tucked his arms across his chest. “No, Potter -”

“Harry.”

“Harry. No, I don’t have a pet. I’ve never had a pet.” Draco seemed about to say something else, but stopped, pressing his lips together in a tight, thin line. The white-gold kitten put his paws up on Draco’s legs, but Draco stared right at Harry and didn’t acknowledge the animal. 

“So why not have one now?” Harry asked. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone to love and take care of?” Harry leaned across and picked up the little white Kneazle. He cuddled the animal close to his chest and looked down into bright, curious blue eyes. “Look at him, Draco. How can you resist this face?”

Harry Potter, dear and sweet, sat across from him cradling the most perfect little creature Draco had ever seen. He felt his heart break just a bit. “Some people,” he said quietly, “don’t get to have… pets. They may want… pets, but they just may not… deserve to have -”

“Pets?” Harry provided, and Draco gave a slow nod. Harry rose to his feet, clutching the kitten in one hand and offering the other to Draco. Once they were both standing, Draco tried to reclaim his hand, but Harry held it fast. Suddenly determined to end this dance of denial the two of them had been engaged in for far too long, Harry pulled Draco closer. “This kitten needs you, Draco. He wants to be with you.” Harry moved the small remaining distance so that his next words were whispered against Draco’s lips. “I know just how he feels.”

Their lips brushed just as the door opened and Porpentina Scamander entered the room. “Oops! So sorry. Don’t mind me, dears.” She noticed the white Kneazle still cuddled against Harry’s chest. “Is that the one then?” she asked.

Harry flashed a smile at Draco, stole a quick kiss and said, “Actually, we’ll have two. This one and…” Harry looked down at the floor. All but the speckled grey kitten had fled once more. The little grey with the darker markings dropped the ball at Harry’s feet, waiting to play. “And this one,” Harry said. Turning back to Draco he asked, “Do you agree?”

Despite his recent forward behavior, Harry was blushing at him again and looking as if he was afraid that Draco would dash his hopes. “Well, maybe. If you promise to help me learn to love and care for him,” he whispered.

**Six Months Later**

On the couch, two wizards lay snuggled together, enjoying a lazy afternoon. On the floor, a golden retriever stretched out on the rug, a small cat curled atop him. The cat’s still fluffy white-gold fur almost seemed to blend in with the light coat of the slumbering dog.

“I’m still surprised sometimes that Snitch and Seeker get on so well,” Harry said, absently stroking fingers through his boyfriend’s soft blond hair. “Dogs and cats, you know.”

“Well, they’ve been around each other since they were both very young,” Draco commented. He rested his head on Harry’s chest, the soft heartbeat lulling him toward sleep. “And Kneazles are very intelligent. Snitch knows that they both belong here. He might not be as friendly to any other dog.”

“Hmmm… sounds like us,” Harry said. Draco lifted his head and gave Harry a quizzical look, so Harry explained. “Well, we get along now -”

“ _Very_ well,” Draco said.

Harry grinned. “Yes, _very_ well – even though some people are surprised by it – because we’ve known each other since we were young and we learned -”

“That we can’t live without each other,” Draco said, smirking as he sat up and straddled Harry.

“Yes, alright,” Harry said, laughing softly. “We can’t live without each other.”

“And _I’m_ very intelligent -”

“So you know you belong here.” Harry interrupted this time, gripping Draco’s hips possessively before sliding his hands around to fondle the tempting arse. “And you’re not really very friendly to other -”

“Dogs?” Draco asked, rocking his hips in blatant provocation against Harry.

“Wizards,” Harry said on a gasp, cupping Draco’s arse and shifting his own hips up to facilitate Draco’s efforts.

“Would you want me to be?” Draco asked with a sexy smirk.

“No,” Harry confirmed, as he pulled Draco down into a possessive kiss.

Somehow trousers had been unfastened and Harry’s hands slid inside Draco’s pants to grab his delectable arse, pulling them closer and harder against each other. It wasn’t enough for Draco, who pulled away to strip quickly out of all of his clothing. Seeing that Harry had made no move to undress, Draco cocked an eyebrow and made a gesture of impatience.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry said, sheepishly. “I get distracted when you’re undressing.” He immediately set to getting rid of his clothes, ignoring his boyfriend’s laughter. 

When all clothing barriers had finally been cast aside, Harry pulled Draco down so that they lay flush against each other. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, reveling in the feel of Draco’s weight atop him. Their lips met and Draco sighed into Harry’s mouth as their tongues teased and stroked.

Harry’s hands were stroking up and down his back and Draco shuddered. He loved the feel of Harry’s hands on his body. One slipped down to cup his arse and Draco felt Harry’s fingers tracing the line of flesh where his arse and thigh met. Harry moved his hand from the outside of Draco’s hip inwards, fingers trailing back and forth, each time slipping farther in to tease the sensitive skin between his legs. Draco shivered again and spread his legs, once more straddling Harry and rocking his hips so that their erections rubbed together. By the time Harry finally began to tease Draco’s entrance, he was aching to feel those fingers inside him.

“Please, Harry,” he breathed. “I need you _now_.”

Taking Draco at his word, Harry pushed a finger inside him and felt himself grow even harder at his boyfriend’s delicious gasp. Draco immediately began to pump his hips against Harry’s hand and demand more. 

“Need the lube.” Harry’s voice was rough with excitement. 

Draco whimpered in frustration, but shifted up to retrieve a tube out of the small table at the end of the couch. He thrust it into Harry’s hand and rubbed wantonly against him in an effort to get some relief from his arousal while he waited for Harry to slick his hand. Then two fingers were thrusting into his arse and he cried out as he pushed back against them.

Harry’s entire body seemed to burn with need. Seeing Draco so obviously turned on just from Harry preparing him shifted the burn to a core-deep ache. Draco had placed his hands on Harry’s chest and arched his back as he continued to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers. Harry only had one hand available to squeeze the lube onto his cock. He tossed the tube onto the coffee table, then returned to his prick to spread the lubricant over it. With his still-slick hand he grasped Draco’s cock and stroked up and down once. It was enough to gain his attention.

Draco’s eyes flew wide when he felt Harry grip and stroke his cock. Then Harry removed his fingers and moved his hands to Draco’s hips, lifting him into position. Desperate to feel Harry inside him, Draco raised up as he reached back to grab Harry’s erection. He quickly positioned Harry at his entrance and slid down on his cock, taking most of it into himself on that first downward shift. They both cried out and Draco’s fingers clawed against Harry’s chest as desire roared through him. He began moving quickly now, sliding up and down on Harry’s cock, taking it all into his body.

“Oh god, Draco! Love how you fuck my cock.” Harry felt as if he had taken some potion that had amplified his senses. The pungent, heady scent of their arousal, bodies slamming together and harsh breath mixed with moans all fueled the ache, his need for Draco. The world shrank to the sight of his lover moving up and down above him, pale skin flushed with desire, head thrown back. This sensory overload had him ready to come, despite his desire to make it last forever. Once more Harry grasped Draco’s cock and began to stroke. 

Draco’s shuddering gasp in response to Harry’s attention to his cock preceded a broken desperate moan. After only a few firm strokes, Draco was coming, shooting over Harry’s stomach even as he felt Harry tense and fill him, yelling Draco’s name as he did so. 

Draco seemed frozen above him for a few moments before collapsing down against Harry’s chest. Snuggling began immediately and as they lay there Harry’s softening cock slowly slipped from Draco’s body. They both ignored the mess. That would be easily seen to with a cleansing spell – as soon as they roused from their post-coital lassitude.

A cold nose against his leg wrenched Draco out of his sex-induced bliss and he shot up with a yelp. Seeker barked gleefully in answer, immune to the glare Draco was directing his way. Recognizing the futility of staring down the perpetually happy dog, Draco instead turned his glare on his laughing boyfriend. “Desist, Potter!”

“Harry,” he corrected around his chuckles.

“ _Harry_ , stop laughing.” Draco swatted at Harry’s head, but that only made the laughter increase. Draco turned his attention to the Kneazle, sitting next to the dog, but Snitch only looked at him as if to say ‘Gryffindors’ and turned away. Seeker, after a quick lick to Harry’s face, happily followed Snitch out of the room.

Harry tried to pull Draco back down to him, but the stubborn git refused. The picture of petulance, Draco folded his arms across his chest and fixed his mouth into a pout. Harry lifted a finger to prod at Draco’s lips. “No grumpiness,” he said. But Draco just pushed his bottom lip out a little further. Harry sat up and nibbled it. “I know something that would make you feel better,” he said. Draco quirked an eyebrow, clearly indicating his willingness to be placated. Harry leaned in and moved the nibbling to Draco’s ear, whispering, “ _You_ inside _me_.”

Harry’s warm breath against his skin caused Draco to shiver. “Would make you feel good as well,” he said.

“Yeah,” Harry said, grinning. “Everybody wins.” 

Draco laughed and lifted away to allow Harry to move. “On your knees then, Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Harry,” Draco said absently as he watched Harry position himself, beautiful arse in the air.

Harry could feel Draco moving around, but nothing seemed to be happening to move their amorous activities forward. He wiggled his arse and said, “Draco?”

“Harry, where did you put the lube?” 

Harry looked back at Draco. “I tossed it on the coffee…” They both looked at the coffee table – and found it devoid of the tube in question. “Oh, shit! Not again,” Harry moaned. Then, over his boyfriend’s laughter, yelled, “SEEKER!!!”

The End


End file.
